


Tell me later

by Silverwoulf



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hobbs is worried, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shaw gets hurt, Shaw is really out of it, Team mentioned - Freeform, no beta - we die like "men", soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwoulf/pseuds/Silverwoulf
Summary: The team gets attacked and Shaw gets hurt. Hobbs worries. Words are said.





	Tell me later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
I fell into this hole during Fast 7 and recently (it's been a month) saw Hobbs & Shaw.  
This one came to me all of the sudden. Didn't expect it but here we are.  
Might turn into a multi-chapter, don't know yet. Tell me what you think.

There was blood on the ground, splatters painting the wall, glass shards shone in the flickering lights. The wail of the alarm was muted by the constant high ringing in his ears. He looked around, trying to focus beyond his swimming vision. Boots crunched on the glass and Shaw was sure he heard voices talking but he couldn’t understand a word they were saying. Shaw knew that he should at least try and listen. Being concussed was a bitch. In the corner of his eyes he saw movement. A meaty arm shoved itself into his field of vision. Of course Hobbs was up too. A glance to the side though revealed that he was suffering just as bad as Shaw himself. Blood caked the side of his face and Hobbs blinked rapidly to focus. Shit, if both of them were down that meant that the team was probably still out. Maybe expect for Toretto.  
The boot of one of the attackers sat down right next to his left arm. How had a bunch of idiots like that managed to shoot them up like this? Inwardly sighing Shaw curled his arm inward, readying himself to attack. A grunt on his other side let him know that Hobbs was good with what would happen. Twitching one finger, Shaw grabbed the guys ankle and pulled. With a shout he came crashing down. For good measure, Shaw greeted him with his elbow first. He heard another one go down and the distinct click of a gun safety being pulled off. Seconds later he heard and felt the shot. Well, that wasn’t good. Getting shot while they weren’t even close to safe put him at a disadvantage. Nobody liked being at a disadvantage, even if it made things interesting. There was another shot, Hobbs grunted and there was a lot of shuffling to be heard. A hand, holding a gun slapped onto the ground in front of his eyes. 

“You guys good?” Toretto. The dick was standing and had taken the gun wielding grunt out.  
“No, Shaw’s been shot.” Asshat sounded fitter than he had seemed. “You still with us, princess?”  
Oh, how he wanted to tell Hobbs to shove it where the sun didn’t shine but all he could manage was a weak grunt. Shit, he was off worse than he had thought. Considering how out of it he felt he wasn’t even sure where he had been hit. With a groan he tried to turn around. He didn’t get further than pushing himself onto his elbows before sinking down again. This wasn’t good. There was more shuffling around him and he felt a warm hand on his lower back. It was gentle and grounding and he wished that he didn’t know whom it belonged to. And wasn’t it ridiculous that he wasn’t as revolted by the comfort it causes than he should be. He was definitely spending too much time around these cunts. 

“Hey, Shaw, come on talk to me.” Hobbs was far too close. He could make out his concerned brown eyes and the frown pulling at his eyebrows. Shaw tried to answer but he still couldn’t manage more than a gurgle. Either the bullet had hit him in a very bad place or he had punctured his lung during the explosion.  
“Okay, better do not talk to me. Try to stay awake, yeah?”  
Hobbs moved to get up from his crouch and Shaw lunged to grab onto his wrist. He wasn’t sure if he could stay awake on his own. Having someone, even if it had to be the DSS agent, to keep him from falling asleep was the best solution. It was weak and pathetic but he didn’t really want to die like this: lying on the floor after being shot in the back. He really needed a vacation after this. If he made it.  
“Fine, I’ll stay with you. Dom got the asshole that shot you. We are clear for now and Mr. Nobody has informed us that reinforcement is on its way. Roman is still down and Letty got hurt bad but the others are fine. They are looking for a med-kit so we can patch you up.”  
Hobbs sat down next to Shaw and his hand settled back on his back, thumb lightly brushing over the shirt.  
“We can’t move you, the bullet is still in and you’d probably bleed out faster. Anything I can do to make you more comfortable for the time being?”  
He wasn’t sure; he still didn’t really feel a thing. There had been times when he had wished for this numbness but right now it should freak him out. It wasn’t because his mind was still sluggish and then there was Hobbs’ hand and the warmth. He would never let this happen if he was in complete control of his faculties but right now, in this very moment, it was the best thing. Shaw was glad that he couldn’t talk because otherwise he would have said something stupid. 

It took some time for reinforcements to arrive and even longer before they had Shaw on his way to a hospital. That bastard had nearly paralysed him but the bullet had just grazed his spine. It would hurt like a bitch for a very long time but he was used to the aches and pains. They came with the job. The bigger trouble was the broken ribs and breastbone. That would keep him on bed rest for far too long. For now, he was drugged up to the point of giggling. The team had visited him, dropping by to see how he was doing while they were there to see Roman and Letty. Hobbs had stayed behind and was reading him the report. Somehow hearing it all spelled out like this it was ridiculous that they had been brought down. The attackers had been amateurs but they had had surprise on their side.  
Hobbs threw him a look. “You know, I am not sure you will even remember any of this.”  
“Probably not.”  
“How are you holding up? Really?”  
Shaw shrugged or tried to. They had strapped him in good to make sure he wouldn’t jolt his body around. This would become annoying real fast. “Things are fussy and I don’t feel shit. Not dying though and that’s something.”  
“You had us worried. You passed out a few times during the wait. We couldn’t rouse you, not without moving you.”  
He looked at Hobbs, really looked at him. There was an ugly bruise on his face and a bandage around his wrist. What was striking though was the worry painted all over his face.  
“Look at you, worried I’d drop dead. As if.”  
“Thankfully you are hard to kill.”  
Shaw chuckled at that. Hobbs would know. First hand, the bastard had barely gotten a scratch on him and had ended up in the hospital for his efforts. He leaned further into the pillows. They really were getting the best treatment here, all thanks to Mr. Nobody and his contacts. Seemed like the man felt a bit guilty about having them blown up without warning. He hoped it included a good meal and maybe a cute nurse. Just to look at, he’d never do something while they were at work. That was just rude if they were up for a round or two afterward though – he was all game. Looking at the man again he was a bit confused at the determined look he was receiving. What was the brute up to now? Hopefully not throwing him out of a window because he wouldn’t survive that. Hobbs had his hands on his knees, shoulders curled forward. He looked ready to jump and run at any second. Whatever it was he wanted to get off his gigantic chest it had him nervous. 

“Okay, listen. There’s something I’ve been wanting to say for a while now and it never was the right time. Here it is: I like you Deckard Shaw. I hate that we constantly fight and throw punches and words at each other. It’s fun I’ll admit that but it’s not enough. Seeing you nearly bleed out back there had me frightened.”  
Shaw blinked. Had the man really just confessed his god damn feelings? Shit. He wasn’t prepared for this at all. How do you react to the guy that nearly killed you that you nearly killed telling you that he’s fucking in love with you? Shit, shit, shit. 

“You don’t have to answer. I just wanted to let you…”  
“Since when?”  
“Since when what?” Hobbs knew what he was talking about.  
“Since when do you know?”

“During the Cipher debacle when Dom shot you and we were told that you’re dead. I punched a wall you know. At first I thought it was because I wanted to be the one to kill you but then I had time to think and the thought of you dead scared me. So, yeah. Since pretty much then.”  
That had been some time ago. Hells, they had fought his ex just a few weeks ago. The ex that he had shot three times and had come back from the dead in form of some super soldier. Brixton had roughed them both up and Shaw had been willing to go down at Hobbs side if that was what it took. They had come out on top in the end, learning to work together. It had made him wonder what else they could do together. And if he was honest with himself, he had thought about climbing that mountain of a man a few times. 

“I – you – hu?” Brilliant, he had lost the capability to speak now too.  
“Forget it. I mean you probably will anyway.” Hobbs sounded defeated and something in Shaw twisted when the man got up. He grabbed for the others wrist, making sure to go for the uninjured one. Hobbs turned around to look at him. The hurt was still there. Shaw made sure to keep the eye-contact. He needed Hobbs to understand that he meant what he was saying.

“Tell me again when I am not drugged up, will you?”

A small pleased smile graced Hobbs’ lips as he nodded. Tugging lightly at his hand he brought it into Shaw’s, squeezing once he let go and left. Shaw was sure that he would be more prepared the next time. Hopefully, he wouldn’t forget the first time though.


End file.
